The present invention relates to a burning equipment comprising: a burning chamber having a top plate section and a bottom plate section; a burn-promoting plate being extended downward from the top plate section until the lower end reaches a prescribed height from the bottom plate section, the first burn-promoting plate dividing the burning chamber into a primary burning chamber and a secondary burning chamber, the first burn-promoting plate having through-holes; a burnable material inlet and an air inlet being provided to the primary chamber; and an air outlet being provided to the secondary burning chamber.
The inventor of the present invention has obtained Japanese patent rights of burning equipments for burning many kinds of solid burnable materials, e.g., fire wood. The burning equipments are capable of reducing smoke, increasing temperature and improving burning performance.
One of the burning equipments comprises: a burning chamber being formed by a top plate section, a bottom plate section and side plates; a material/air inlet for introducing burnable materials and air into the burning chamber, the material/air inlet being formed in a half part of the top plate section; an inlet lid for opening and closing the material/air inlet; an air outlet being formed in the other half part of the top plate section or one of the side plates; and a burn-promoting plate being provided between the material/air inlet and the air outlet and extended downward until the lower end reaches a prescribed position so as to form a space, whose height is ¼ to ⅓ of a height of the burning chamber, between the lower end and the bottom plate section. With this structure, the burn-promoting plate divides the burning chamber into a primary burning chamber, which communicates with the material/air inlet, and a secondary burning chamber, which communicates with the air outlet. Many through-holes, which make the primary burning chamber communicate with the secondary burning chamber, are dispersedly formed in the burn-promoting plate (see claim 1 and FIG. 1 of JP Pat. No. 3,066,066).
Another other one is a smokeless burning equipment comprising: a burning chamber; a material/air inlet for supplying a burnable material and air into the burning chamber, the material/air inlet being located close to one end of an upper wall of the burning chamber; an inlet lid for opening and closing the material/air inlet; an exhaust air outlet for discharging air, the exhaust air outlet being located close to the other end of the upper wall of the burning chamber; a burn-promoting plate dividing the burning chamber into a primary burning chamber and a secondary burning chamber, the burn-promoting plate being provided between the material/air inlet and the exhaust air outlet, located closely to the exhaust air outlet and extended downward from the inner face of the upper ceiling wall of the burning chamber; a communication path for communicating the primary burning chamber to the secondary burning chamber, the communication path being formed between the lower end of the burn-promoting plate and an inner face of a bottom wall of the burning chamber; a plurality of through-holes for communicating the primary burning chamber to the secondary burning chamber, the through-holes being dispersedly formed in the burn-promoting plate; a dry wood inlet being provided to a wall of the secondary burning chamber and located under the exhaust air outlet; and a guide tube for guiding a dry wood, the guide tube being attached to the dry wood inlet. In use, firstly, dry wood is introduced into the primary burning chamber to perform preliminary burning, and then a temperature of the burning chamber is increased and maintained at a prescribed high temperature. Further, a large amount of embers are produced and extended on the entire bottom plate section of the burning chamber (see claim 1 and FIG. 1 of JP Pat. No. 4,465,013).
In the above described conventional burning equipments, by effectively heating the burn-promoting plate, burning can be stabilized, in a short time, from ignition and performed at a high temperature, so that smoke can be reduced. Therefore, solid burnable materials can be effectively burnt.
However, to further improve burning performance of the burning equipment, a blower, for example, may be provided to compulsorily supply air, but in this case an electric power source must be required, the structure of the burning equipment must be complex, and a production cost thereof must be increased.
Namely, it is difficult for the conventional burning equipments to improve burning performance without complicating the structure and increasing the production cost.